1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle; and more specifically, to a motor vehicle subframe.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicle subframes are often formed from a frame construction including two parallel, spaced apart longitudinal members connected together in the manner of a frame by two parallel, spaced apart cross members. The subframe serves, for example, for attaching wheel-guiding control arms, wherein the control arms are connected on one side to the subframe and, on the other side, to a wheel carrier receiving the wheel. The subframe may also receive additional vehicle components, for example a transfer gearbox, intermediate gear, differential gear, or differential. The subframe may be connected as a whole to the vehicle structure, wherein the subframe is fastened by a plurality of bearings, preferably four bearings, to the vehicle structure.
A generally substantially U-shaped stabilizer bar, also known as a stabilizer, is installed in a vehicle and acts on the left-hand and right-hand wheel suspension of a motor vehicle axle, whereby greater lateral inclinations of the vehicle structure may be avoided during cornering.
In modern rear wheel suspensions of motor vehicles, space is often limited near the rear lower floor. A number of individual components, for example, of the wheel suspension and/or of the vehicle structure, need to be accommodated in a limited space.
Further, in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle, the arrangement in particular of a subframe of a rear wheel suspension including a stabilizer system and a spare wheel recess in the floor of the vehicle for receiving a full-size spare wheel may lead to a considerable problem.